pokemonwackfandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade Cave
The Upgrade Cave is a long cave that connects Abandone Town and iCity. It is mostly home to Tech- and Cyber-types, and is divided into a number of sections. Items * TM56 (Power Gem) * TM73 (Thunder Wave) * Up-Grade x2 * TM93 (Wild Charge) * Thunderstone * Max Repel * Mouseeite * Max Ether * Ether * Magnet * Hoverite * Electrodite * Metal Coat * TM80 (Rock Slide) * TM114 (Net Surf) * Choice Scarf (obtained after defeating Zaydolf) Trainers Scientist Stoov: Nanos Lv. 43, Sonotech Lv. 43 Super Nerd Quince: Porygon2 Lv. 43, Euphoreye Lv. 43 Scientist Lenny: Magneton Lv. 43 x2 Scientist Nobad: Fanin' Lv. 44 Super Nerd Edgar: Porygon-Z Lv. 43 Super Nerd Ahmed: Blizzlam Lv. 43, Noctowl Lv. 43 Super Nerd Meemer: Manectric Lv. 45 Super Nerd Tecy: Mousee Lv. 44 Rocker Degeneray: Budsee Lv. 44, Sonotech Lv. 44 Super Nerd Socanx: Cubone Lv. 44 Rocker Cool Guy: Fridigor Lv. 44 Super Nerd Ovoa: Rotom Lv. 44, Lampent Lv. 44 Rocker Up2date: Propad Lv. 44, Porygon2 Lv. 43 Rocker Brah: Emolga Lv. 43, Pachirisu Lv. 43, Dedenne Lv. 43, Alolan Raichu Lv. 44, Plusle Lv. 43, Minun Lv. 43 Aroma Lady Whatami: Petilil Lv. 44, Maractus Lv. 45 Rocker Irone: Steelix Lv. 45 Hiker Goodam: Graveler Lv. 45 Scientist Sciz: Espionot Lv. 45 Scientist Loot: Lavagun Lv. 45 Hiker Fatrun: Munchlax Lv. 44, Snorlax Lv. 44 Hiker Diego: Crabominable Lv. 46, Alolan Dugtrio Lv. 44 Hiker Halp: Golem Lv. 45 Hiker Olive: Throh Lv. 45, Marowak Lv. 45 Scientist Moe: Magnezone Lv. 45 Super Nerd Eddie: M'ladee Lv. 45 Super Nerd Mayman: Tweeter Lv. 46 Hiker Hiker: Machoke Lv. 45, Gurdurr Lv. 45 Hiker Loz: Rhydon Lv. 45 Hiker Joere: Heruptin Lv. 45, Comistorin Lv. 45 (WARNING: DOUBLE BATTLE) Super Nerd Dubs: Propod Lv. 45, Propad (WARNING: DOUBLE BATTLE) Super Nerd Saul: Boomblix Lv. 45 Super Nerd Georgee: Hitmonlee Lv. 48 Super Nerd Pepe: Politoed Lv. 45, Seismitoad Lv. 45 Hiker Cambur: Magneton Lv. 45, Gigalith Lv. 45 (Double Battle) Hiker Flint: Zweilous Lv. 45, Doduo Lv. 45 (Double Battle) Super Nerd Balls: Voltorb Lv. 40 x5, Electrode Lv. 45 Rocker Faste: Zebstrika Lv. 45, Yanmega Lv. 45 Super Nerd Going: Slowbro Lv. 45 Super Nerd Euphor: Pengemperor Lv. 45 Gentleman Walter: Carbink Lv. 45, Magnezone Lv. 45, Cryogonal Lv. 45 Super Nerd Matthew: Plasbul Lv. 45 Super Nerd Dorce: Slaking Lv. 45 Super Nerd Tweel: Lightulb Lv. 45 Super Nerd Tweny: Forretress Lv. 46, Fanin' Lv. 48 Super Nerd Cansto: Probopass Lv. 45 Gentleman Finisher: Shedinja Lv. 47, Gueriest Lv. 47 Pokemon Upper floor *Fanin' (Lv. 42-44) *Espionot (Lv. 42-45) *Sonotech (Lv. 42-45) *Nanos (Lv. 42-44) *Tweeter (Lv. 42-44) *Myosmic (Lv. 42-44) *Feborius (Lv. 42-44) *Synthite (Lv. 41-45) Lower floor, section 1 *Fanin' (Lv. 43-45) *Espionot (Lv. 43-45) *Sonotech (Lv. 43-45) *Nanos (Lv. 43-44) *Tweeter (Lv. 43-45) *Mousee (Lv. 43-45) *Synthite (Lv. 43-45) Lower floor, section 2 *Porygon (Lv. 43-45) *Beldum (Lv. 43-45) *Klink (Lv. 43-45) *Magneton (Lv. 43-46) *Electrode (Lv. 43-45) *Porygon2 (Lv. 44-46) Rival battle At the iCity end of the cave, Zaydolf will battle the player. He uses a level 50 Canvast, a level 50 Manectric and a level 50 Rufflet. Category:Locations